


Barre Work

by Foxberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First day at his new ballet company, Marco Bodt is introduced to one of their dancers, Jean Kirschtein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barre Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quartetship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/gifts).



> This is a [drabble from Tumblr](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/115215948432/barre-work-a-jeanmarco-ballet-au-drabble) that I wrote to cheer Q up. 
> 
> It's super short I know but I'm adding it here in case I wish to add more.

Marco can hardly stand to look up when he enters the rehearsal room as a bundle of nerves. It is his first day with the new company. Auditions had gone well. They all seemed to like him, but now he is going to meet the actual dancers. People with so many more years’ experience on top of his almost complete lack of it. He is not prepared.

He stops beside his guide, a somewhat short but toned man with a strange haircut and sleepless nights drawn under his eyes. Marco’s fingers interweave behind his back to stop them from fidgeting. It fails.

The man speaks bluntly, calling out to a man stretching with his leg up on the barre, “Oi, Kirschtein. I’ve got a greenie for you.” His guard turns around to look up at Marco’s wide eyes. “I’m done. Rehearsal’s tomorrow at 10. Don’t be late.” He pokes Marco squarely in the chest before leaving.

“Uh…” Marco begins but his voice fades when he looks back over to this Kirschtein guy. Despite his volume, the man hears him and responds with a grin.

He is tall and lean, built for ballet, as his instructor would say. His coiffed blond mop stands out above the dark, shaved sides of his hair. His grey tights cling to and so elegantly outline every muscle of his legs. His white tank seems to wrap around him in its fit, barely a cloth over his chest. His broad and bare shoulders ripple as he leans over to grab his foot. Marco gulps. He is not prepared.

“You are?” Kirschtein grunts, flicking a curious glance over to Marco and standing up with his back straight, foot still on the barre.

Marco blinks. Did he just forget his own name? “Marco.”

“Uh huh…” Kirschtein laughs, amused. “Just Marco?”

Marco shakes his head and closes his eyes. “Uh, Marco Bodt.”

Kirschtein nods. He switches legs, placing his right up onto the bar, and leans over into the stretch. Marco becomes so very aware of how tight those tights really are and bites his lip. Kirschtein seems to think nothing of it and continues to hold his position.

Marco curses himself under his breath. He should be used to this by now. He should be used to seeing men like him, like this, by now. This one has something in his smile and he knows. Marco tries his best to not look so stiff when he asks, “And are you just Kirschtein?”

“I could be.” He smirks and Marco flinches. “But since you want to know my name,” he muses, adjusting himself to enhance the bulge in his tights, “it’s Jean.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/115215948432/barre-work-a-jeanmarco-ballet-au-drabble).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
